


Making Quiet Things Heard

by sapphicpyro



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman - Freeform, Hosie, jade/josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpyro/pseuds/sapphicpyro
Summary: Takes place after 2x13. Hope is starting to question her relationship with Landon as their dynamic changes. She begins to take place in a space where she tries to decipher her recent choices and what they really mean. Josie starts dating Jade due to the instant chemistry they had. Both relationships are explored and for once josie is the middle of the love triangle. You have to read it to get a feel for the angst and the direction. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hosie - Relationship, jasie - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Hope's POV

A few weeks had passed since the Saltzman's returned from the prison world. Ever since Josie's been different. We thought that her darkness was concealed but I'm not too convinced of that myself. After all, she started dating that new vampire girl. The ripper. I don't really like her, she seems nice and sweet on the outside but something about Jade doesn't sit right with me. I don't trust her around Josie, not yet. But maybe I'm overthinking it. I tend to do that a lot, especially with people I love.

"Hey," Landon smiled at me.  
I met his gaze and smiled back, "Hey."

He furrowed his brows and reached for my hand, "I was wondering if you wanted to go flying tonight?"

"You expect me to trust you with my life hundreds of feet in the air?" I asked quirking my brow.

He stifled a chuckle and gave me that toothy smile, "Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I could plummet to my death?"

"Don't worry if you fall I'll catch you-"

"Ugh." Alyssa Chang said in disgust as she walked past us.

"What's her deal?" Landon asked, almost offended.

I shrugged, "Just ignore her."

"Well, what do ya say?" Landon asked.

"Okay but you have to promise not to drop me. You know I have a thing with heights."

"The great Hope Mikaelson is afraid of heights. Hmph, who would've thought?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up, everyone has a weakness even you, bird boy."

Then suddenly as I finished that sentence, I heard Josie's cute laugh.

I turned in an attempt to say hi before I realized that she was with the ripper. My smile disappeared. I didn't know what it was but deep inside me my stomach was turning and my chest almost hurt.

When she was gone, and I had to make a choice, at first it didn't seem simple but every time I look at her and see her smile, I remember that there was nothing else I could've chosen but this. I don't know what it was bout Josie Saltzman but she always drew me in. As if we were connected by a thread. Something I haven't felt with anyone before, and that's why I have to protect her from Jade. At any moment she could lose control and hurt her and I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if I let that happen.

Jade meet my gaze and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to meet Landon's confused gaze

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied, " I think I just need to get some air. I'll see you later tonight okay?" I said before quickly kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

—

I was reading in my room when Alyssa Chang came in and interrupted, "What's the deal with you, Josie and the bird. Don't tell me you two are still participating in the most boring love triangle to ever exist."

She always had a way of getting under skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's history Alyssa. Done and over with."

"Hmm I don't think so. I think you misunderstood me. I see the way you look at her and her new girlfriend."

"Josie and Jade? Please, I can care less about them."

"Is that why you glare at Jade like you're about to rip her throat out?"

I gave in, "I just don't trust her, okay?"

"Why? She's awesome. It's refreshing to see our little Josie happy lately. I got tired of seeing that upside down pouty mouth of hers."

I rolled my eyes at her comment about Josie's mouth.

"Anygays, I mean ways. You should get over yourself and start dealing with your feelings before they blow up in your face."

"Huh!?"

Alyssa turned to meet my gaze and put down her phone, "Your feelings for Josie, it's obvious you like her."

"Like her? Are you kidding me? It's not even like that. I just want my friend to be safe."

Alyssa shrugged, "Whatever, I tried. You can chose to believe whatever you want but I'm not dumb. I've been living with you for a couple of weeks and I haven't seen you look at anybody the way you two stare at each other. It's annoying honestly. Sometimes I just wanna push your heads together and make you kiss already."

"What? Ugh you couldn't be more wrong-"

"They're going to be at the old mill tonight for the party, if you wanna do something about it, I suggest you act soon before it's too late."

"I'm not going to that. I have plans with Landon tonight." I said trying to change the subject.

"Lame." She simply replied before putting her phone in her purse and tossing it over her shoulder, "I'm going into town with Milton, I'll catch you later." She said before leaving and closing the door.

"Pfft. Like I would care who Josie was dating. Who does Alyssa think she is anyway?" I muttered to myself as I dug my face into my book.  
—  
Later that night, I got dressed and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I then began to make my way to forest clearing where I would presumably meet Landon but just before I could make it out, I noticed an open door at the end of the hallway.  
Cautiously, I made my way over and noticed a bloody hand print on the door. I then opened it, and realized that the blood storage closet had been raided. All of the bags were sucked dry. No vampire I knew had an issue with this anymore. So that only meant one thing. Jade.

Then before I knew it, I was running towards the old mill. My lungs burning from the cold air that vero voraciously entered my lungs as I lunged forward with every fiber in my body to hope that I could just make it in time. My gaze was starting to blur as I felt my body tremble with the thought of being too late and finding Josie ripped apart. I couldn't lose her too. She was too important. She always had been.

I pushed people out of my way when I entered the entrance of the old mill. I then stopped and looked around desperately trying to search for her. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to meet Lizzie, looking at glam as ever.

"Hope? What's wrong?"

"It's Josie, where is she?"

"I think she's in the back. What's wrong?"

Before I could come up with a response my legs darted towards that direction without a second thought.

But what I saw was as equally as shocking to me than what I imagined.

Jade and Josie were making out and for once, I could tell Josie was genuinely happy. I felt my legs go weak but why? Why did I care so much?

Josie pulled away from Jade and looked at me, "Hope?"

"H-Hey." I managed to get out.

She could tell something was wrong. She always could.

Josie then got up and immediately hugged me. I fell into her arms effortlessly, letting her hold me and the deep unexplainable pain in my heart. Her thin fingers gently caressed the hairs on the back of my head. I took everything in me to hold back the tears threatening to escape.

"It's okay." She whispered to me so I could only hear.

That's all I needed to hear to let the tears flow. I felt safe.

She turned around to ask Jade if she could give us a minute. Jade obliged and got lost in the crowd of the party.

Josie then pulled away from me and held my hands before furrowing her brows and saying, "Do you wanna sit with me and talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No, um- I think I should just leave."

"Leave? I can't let you leave like this. Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I just- I don't know," I tried explaining.

She didn't believe me. She could always tell when I was lying.

"Hope, you can tell me anything." She assured me before squeezing my hand.

I couldn't find my breath to utter even a simple word.

"Guys," Lizzie said running in before noticing our hands and quirking her brow.

Normally I would've let go but I didn't this time.

"Yeah?" Josie asked.

"It's MG, he's missing and Pedro said he saw a trail of blood from his room leading to the exit of the school."

"MG?" I blurt out.

"Yeah, we can't find him anywhere and I don't know what to do. Kaleb came a minute ago and asked around for him."

"We can do a locator spell," Josie said looking at me.

"Right. Do you have something of his?" I asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, Kaleb gave me this." Lizzie said tossing me a vile of blood.

"Do we just have everybody's blood laying around here?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know, my dad is weird. But that's besides the point. We need to hurry."

"Well, we need a map." Josie noted.

"There's some in the drawer over here." Lizzie said going over to an old dresser and pulling out a brown dated map with the edges worn.

"And we just have these things laying around too?" I said before laying it down.

"I might've done some spells on Sebastian when we first met okay." Lizzie said wanting to focus on the task at hand.

Josie kneeled in front of me and said, "You ready?"

I nodded and held her hands. They fit perfectly in mine.

She began to siphon magic out of me and mumbled the words to the spell in Latin. I followed and recited the words as I poured MG's blood onto the map. It then began to lay out a trail for us to follow. Our eyes followed the line of blood until it stopped in the forest clearing a couple meters in front of us.

"He's here?" Lizzie asked confused.

"I guess. Let's go. He might be in trouble." I said before we made our way into the entrance of the mill where Landon and Alaric emerged from the clearing of the crowd along with MG in Alaric's arms.

Kaleb ran up to him, "Is he okay?"

"Yes." Alaric's replied, "He's going to be fine. The monster, it got him. He's hurt but he's going to heal within hours if we get him into bed and feed him some blood. But the storage was drained-"

"It's okay-" Lizzie interrupted, "I can do it. I'll get my blood drawn from the nurse and have her bring it to him."

"The nurse is out isn't she?" I noted.

"I can do it." Jade said emerging from the crowd, "I got the training while I was studying to be an EMT."

"Are you sure you can even be around blood?" Alaric asked.

"I can do it. I've been practicing. Josie has been helping me become more comfortable around it. I can do it. You can trust me."

I was about to protest before Alaric agreed, "Fine but get Dorian so he could monitor the process just in case."

Jade nodded. 

"Thank you," Alaric said before turning to Kaleb and saying, "Kaleb would you mind-" he said before handing MG over to Kaleb.

"I'll clean him up and put him to bed," Kaleb replied before using his vampire speed and disappearing.

"Where's the monster?" I asked.

"I don't know. But for now we have to cancel the party and lock down the school. It's too dangerous for any of you to be outside."

"Why? What is it?" Josie asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I have a reason to believe it may be a chupacabra." Alaric said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Just a haunch." Landon said, "I'm a nerd, I've seen the signs before in movies and comics."

"Does that mean, that thing is what raided the blood storage room?" I asked.

"Probably." Alaric said, we should get back and look around the building and perimeter before locking the school down."

"Shouldn't we go out and look for it?" I asked.

"It's late and the priority is making sure everyone is safe. This time I'm going to get it right," Alaric assured.

We then made our round around the school and found nothing. No monster, no trail, no footprints, nothing. We were safe, for now. Regardless, the school was on lockdown for the time being so I was stuck in my room. I laid in bed thinking about why I was so upset over Josie and why I craved her touch so much it made me weak. It was probably because I was loosing her to Jade. Ever since she came into the picture, Josie's spoken to me less since she's been too busy sucking faces with that wench. Over the past couple weeks she's blown me off whenever I've requested to hang out or study together, and honestly it hurt. Josie has never been emotionally unavailable for me. I haven't had to share her with anyone since we became friends again. Yes, it has to be that. I probably just miss her and it's manifesting as jealously.

Then suddenly I heard the door open. It was Landon.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

I got up and went out and closed the door behind me.

"So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?"

"You missed our date."

"Yeah because I was busy-"

"Looking for MG? I found him."

"No I was trying to protect Josie I thought-" I stopped.

"What did you think?"

"I thought it was Jade who broke into the blood storage room." I admitted.

"Seriously? Jade is her girlfriend she wouldn't hurt her like that."

"You don't know that. She's a ripper Landon. She's hurt people before."

"Jade has problems. But she's working through them just like the rest of us. Maybe you should start worrying less about her and more about our relationship."

I scoffed, "First of all, if I would've gone out with you, you probably wouldn't of have found MG because we would've been flying in the fucking air and been away from here. Everything happens for a reason Landon. And thankfully you and Alaric found him first."

"That was by chance. Alaric found me and asked for my help and when I realized you weren't coming I agreed to help out."

"It doesn't matter Landon. What's important is that MG is safe. I don't think I could've asked for the night to be any different. Every choice led to him being found and safe. Get over it. It was one date, we can make it up later."

"Dates don't have a resubmission button you know. You can't just decide to make up a date when it's Convenient for you." Landon almost spit.

I rolled my eyes and was going to remark with a snarky comment before Josie's voice behind me said, "Hope?"

I turned around to meet her gaze, "H-Hey," I softly replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Josie asked. 

"Sure. We'll talk about this Later." I assured Landon before walking off with Josie and heading off to her room.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's POV

Her bed was always soft and smelled like a tinge of lavender. I ran my fingers across her comforter while remembering all the times we slept over. Lizzie would talk about some boy while Josie and I were amused by the inside jokes we had about Lizzie's boy craze at the time. My mind couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I would've known about the crush. The whole time, I thought it was just me and it was honestly so validating to know that Josie felt the same way back then because now I know that I wasn't just making it all up in my head. Especially back then when I was still coming to understand my sexuality. 

But that's all in the past now.

"Hey," Josie said walking in with her cute cyan matching pajamas. 

She came in carrying a round dish with a tea pot and cups sitting a top of it, "Sorry I kept you waiting, I know the great Hope Mikelson always has some where to be. I just thought it'd be nice to have a second to relax and exit out of hero mode."

"Pfft. Me? I'm always relaxed. I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, crossing my arms and quirking my brow.

She smiled at that, "Yeah and I hate fire."

I kind of laughed at that.

She set the dish down at the night stand beside me and handed me a cup of camomeille tea. She then sat down next to me, and turned her body to look at me before crossing her legs.

We both drank our tea in silence before I felt the need to ask, "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Josie shrugged, "I don't know, I mostly wanted to check up on you. It's been a while. I've-"

"I know. You've been busy with Jade." I accidentally interrupted with some annoyance.

Josie quirked her brow at my comment before setting her cup down and meeting my gaze again, "Hope, I know I've flaked a lot lately but I thought you'd understand. It's not exactly easy helping an ex-ripper control her urges. Jade's been working really hard though and I think she'll be able to go into town by herself soon."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not your job to do that you know."

"Not my job to do what?"

"Help her."

"If I don't then who will?"

"Your dad. He can handle it. He's done it before-"

"-my dad? He's the whole reason we were trapped in the prison world to begin with. He gave up on Jade because he gave up on her when she needed him the most. It's his fault she's still like this."

I shrugged, "We all have issues. She doesn't need to be babied. Maybe MG or Kaleb could help her, they've actually been through it-"

"Why do you even care?"

Why did I care? I questioned myself.

"Because, all your life all you've ever done was take care of everyone else at the expense of you own happiness and safety and it's codependent and unhealthy-"

"At the expense of my own happiness? Hope, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Jade makes me feel like my choices matter. We take care of each other but not too much. I let her handle a lot of the blood exposure exercises by herself so she can overcome them with her own will."

My throat tightened as I struggled to bring myself to think about the consequence, "I don't care. You being around her right now isn't safe for you. All it takes is one slip up for her to kill you and-" I stopped myself, "I just . . . wouldn't be able to live with myself if you disappeared again."

Her eyes softened before she reached for my hand. She gave me a tired and gentle smile, "I didn't know that you were that worried about me."

"I was worried about all of you," I corrected her, "but most of all, I was worried about the hourglass. I didn't know what was happening in the prison world but I knew that it had something to do with that glass. I was pacing back and forth trying to find a way in so I could help but it was hard because I spent more time worrying about Landon when I should've been focusing on you."

In fact I've spent most of the last year worrying about him. I thought.

"Well he is your boyfriend. It makes sense," Josie replied.

"No, you don't get it. I'm tired of worrying about him all the time. So the other night, when I had to make a choice, choosing you and your family was so freeing. I thought I would regret it but in the end Landon was safe and choosing you was the right thing."

"I know," She said trying to comfort and validate me, "But it kinda sounds like you resent Landon for having to save him all the time."

"It's just that!" I broke, "Though lately he's been able to take care of himself a little more, in the past I spent most of the year saving him when I could've done more things to help you or avoid this mess. But I couldn't and it was because I was too busy protecting him-"

"You're not responsible for me either you know." She interrupted, "I appreciate the sentiment but you don't need to protect me in the same way. Whether I'm trapped in the super natural hunger games or I'm dating an ex-ripper, in the end I'll always be okay."

I squeezed her hand as the tightness in my chest began to become unbearable, "You don't know that," I almost whispered.

She shrugged, "You're right but hey, at least you know Landon will never die."

I smiled and playfully tolled my eyes at her attempt to break the tension, "Josie, I don't care about that anymore. In fact, I think knowing he doesn't die is a safety net for me. For once, someone I love can't leave. And I can't say the same for the rest of you."

"That's true. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon so I guess you're gonna have to deal with me."

I smiled at that, "I'd prefer it honestly. Even if you do make terrible jokes all the time."

"There's the sarcastic tease I was looking for!"

We both laughed before relaxing into a gentle smile. We didn't say much after that. We stared into each other's eyes saying more than what we could ever possibly do with words. 

Her hand within mine, felt right. Everything about these moments always felt right. 

And that's why I'm still going to protect her from Jade whether she likes it or not.

"Hey Josie?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep over? I just need to get away from Alyssa for a night." I lied in an attempt to make sure she wouldn't spend the night with jade.

Josie smiled at that, "Of course."

She then handed me a couple articles of her clothing from her drawers. I put on pajama shorts and a rock T-shirt she gave me before climbing into bed with her. Lizzie had spent the night taking care of MG, so for once Josie and I had the room to ourselves.

The next morning, I woke up to feel Josie cuddled up beside me. She must have done so sometime during the night.  
Either way I didn't mind. In fact, it felt reassuring to know she felt safe with me. I knew we had class but I didn't care. I wanted to stay here as long as possible to assure that she wouldn't meet up with Jade. Maybe I'm being a little possessive but I will always do everything I can to protect the people I love. Losing Josie Saltzman just wasn't an option.

I was about to fall asleep again into the arms of slumber before I heard a knock on the door. Josie stirred awake just as Jade walked in with two cups of coffee. She quirked her brow up at us in confusion.

I gave her a smug smile. It weirdly felt good to be in bed with her girlfriend.

Josie immediately got up and straightened out her clothes and hair, "H-Hey, uh sorry I must have over slept."

"Overslept? Yeah. . . looks like you did a little more than just that, " Jade snarky replied.

"Huh? No, you got it wrong. Hope just slept over."

Jade pursed her lips before she shrugged, "Okay well, I brought expresó."

"Oh, thanks."

Jade walked over and set it down on the night stand ," I'll just leave it here and let you get dressed. We can talk later."

"Oh, okay." Josie frowned.

Jade left shortly after leaving Josie and I alone again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be a problem," I apologized.

Josie put her hands up and shook them, "No, No. Its fine. Jade is really jealous and possessive sometimes. But so am I, so it doesn't really bother me. I'll just straighten things out with her later."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I could do?"

"No, it's okay. I can handle it," She assured me.

"Okay well, I guess I should go get ready for class too." I replied before I got out of her bed and made my way towards the door.

"Okay see you later?"

I smiled at that, "Yeah, later."  
I then made my way out and to my own room.

Later that day, I went to Alaric's office to see what the update was on the new monster. He had explained to me that their previous assumption was wrong and that the monster seemed to put some people in town under a spell. A spell that reveled ones true desire and made them act on it. There were a couple cases where people acted on their subconscious love and lust and other cases where they acted on their anger and hatred. It was a rothen, an ancient demon of the night that exploited people's desires to feed off of the thrill and towns cattle during the night. But over time that taste shifted to human blood as well. So shortly after people acted on their desires the rothen would come after them and suck them dry. The Mayor covered the accident up by saying it was a wolf attack but what we were dealing with was much more sinister than that.

Thanks to Dorian however, we were able to find a way to trick the monster into the trap we laid out for it. The trap itself consisted of sparrows blood, a delicacy for the demon. We dipped a couple of old clothes and set them atop a pentagram drawn in black charcoal. With the help of Josie, Lizzie and a couple of other witches, we were able to trap the monster within the walls of our spell. We then transported it to the cells where we keep most of our monsters. There, we took turns monitoring and interrogating it for any bits of information we could get from it's ties to malivore. But maybe having it too close to home wasn't the best idea.

—  
DARK Josie's POV  
I slipped into control when I realized that the monster and I were completely alone. She watched me, tilting her head as her blue skin glowed ever so sickly. She was a frail goblin looking monster with long black hair and lanky arms and legs. Her eyes were completely white with no pupil or iris. She was beautiful in the most inexplicable way.

"I'm not like the others," I told her, "In fact the others don't know that I'm here."

She quirked her eye brow up in amusement.

"Maybe you and I could work together. Say you get freedom and complete control over the souls at these schools and I get to feed a little."

"Feed?" The womans husky voice asked, "Like me?"

"Yes," I told her, "You and I are very similar. It's the chaos that fuels us and i think it's time we wreck havoc over this shit hole."

—  
Hopes POV

When it was my turn to watch the monster, I came to find an empty cell. Immediately I thought of Josie. She was the person who had a shift before me and my mind couldn't help but worry that the monster had gotten her. I quickly searched the halls to find Josies necklace on the floor. It was the necklace I had given her. I picked it up and held it in my palm before putting it away in my pocket. I then continued forward and could see Josie laying unconscious at the end of the hall with a deep cut on her ribs. I ran over to her and shook her awake by calling her name.

She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion, "H-Hope?"

I quickly tucked her hair behind her ear and then rested my hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to get up before wincing and looking down at her abdomen.

"Sit, you're hurt." I instructed her before ripping a fragment on her already torn shirt and using it to apply pressure to the wound.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. The monsters gone and I just found you here."

"I-I don't remember."

"Anything at all?"

"I just remember going in for my shift and then everything else is a blur."

Her blood was starting to stain my fingers as the pressure wasn't providing much of a fix.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the infirmary."

"Huh?" She replied, "But you're so small. What do you mean you're gonna carry me?"

"I may be short but I'm not weak. I am a wolf you know."

"And a witch, and a vampire-"

"Almost vampire, I kinda need to die for that first."

"Right," Josie replied before she began to fall weaker into a trance of sleep.

I quickly picked her up and held her in my arms before walking towards the infirmary. 

Maybe she was right about me being weak because carrying her over was harder than I thought it would and I think the only reason I pulling it off was because of the adrenaline rush.

"Hope?"

I looked down at her, "Mmhm?"

"You're so pretty," She said before she raised her hand to brush her thumb against my lip, "and you have the prettiest lips."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that because you're a little delusional right now."

"Maybe but I know what I like."

My breath hitched.

"And I think you know it too." 

Then it hit me. It's the monster talking. It had to be.

I was about to respond with a defensive comment before we locked eyes. I stopped. It felt as if my body was out of my control. I could feel the tension between us like I did back then. It felt so right. Everything about Josie Saltzman always felt right. And then before I could move away, she locked lips with me and kissed me slowly. It was gentle and sweet yet I could feel the craving of the taste grow even stronger. Kissing her felt like I was in a movie. She was unbelievably great at kissing and I just couldn't help but want more with each passing second. It was addictive, like blood is to a vampire.

Then suddenly, she fell limp into my arms. She had lost too much blood.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself before hauling even more ass over to the infirmary. Luckily I was able to make it fast enough to catch the nurse just leaving. She immediately helped me set Josie down on a bed.

Seconds later, both Lizzie and Jade came rushing in.

"I knew something was wrong," Lizzie said holding onto her side and wincing in pain.

"So much blood," Jade breathed in horror, "What's wrong with her? What did you do?!" She growled at me.

I rolled my eyes at her before I spit, "Nothing you wouldn't of done."

"It doesn't matter what happened!" The nurse interrupted, "I can't stop the bleeding with pressure. We need to send her to the hospital and stitch her up but I don't think there's enough time for all of that."

"Maybe we can try casting a spell?" Lizzie proposed.

"Okay what spell?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I think you should hurry and get Emma. She might know. Ahhh shit," Lizzie said before falling to her knees, "I'm starting to feel dizzy."

Mg sprung up from the bed beside us and went over to Lizzie.

"We're you there the whole time?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was drinking blood and then I heard all y'all yelling, and figured you needed some help." He explained as helped Lizzie up and onto the bed he was just laying on.

I turned over to Jade, "Can you get Emma? You're faster than me. Please."

Jade was hyperventilating as the veins near her eyes began to become prominent.

"Jade!" I yelled at her.

She couldn't hear me. Instead she pounced forward like a lion who was about to feat on a lamb. I sprung towards her and made us fall onto the ground. While I was on top of her I restrained her. She grunted her teeth and me a she struggled to leave my grasp.

"Jade!" I called again, "Stop! Look it's Josie!" 

She stopped when I said her name.

"Yes, it's Josie. She's hurt and she needs your help."

"Help?" Jade whispered.

"Yes. She's losing a lot of blood. You need to go get Emma. If you love her you can overcome this. Please. She needs you."

Then suddenly the veins under her eyes and fangs slowly began to fade away. I let go of her and helped her up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I assured her, "Go get Emma as fast as you can."

Without another word Jade was off.

I hurried over to Josie and held her hand. It was limp, and I could feel that her pulse was weak. I squeezed her hand and looked around for anything that could help. I couldn't lose her again.

Then I saw it. An epipen. "What if we used that?" 

The nurse wasn't sure, "Uh, that could work but there is a chance it could make the situation worse."

"Don't people use that for peanut allergies and shit?"

"Yeah I think the adrenaline could help her heart get the energy it needs to bring her back to consciousness at least but the risks are far to dangerous-"

I left go of Josies hand and went over to the glass cabinet to retrieve the pen, "We at least have to try."

"No Hope, stop!" The nurse yelled after me before I rose my hand up in the air and injected the pen into her heart.

I removed the pen and just watched her motionless body lay there. Many seconds had passed and by then Jade had come back with Emma.

Jade covered her mouth as tears stained her eyes, "Is she-"

Then suddenly, Josie rose up and took a huge gasp of air. I sighed in relief before smiling at her. She looked back at me with the most confused expression on her face.

"It's okay," I assured her, "Just lay down. Emma is here and we're going to perform a spell to heal you up."

Josie nodded and listened to me. Then Emma instructed me to hold hands with her before repeating some obscure words in Latin. As we did so, her wound began to regenerate the tissue that had been injured. Josie laid there feeling more relief as her body repaired itself. When we finished, Lizzie immediately felt better.

I smiled at them before I held Josies hand again, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

She smiled back at me and looked at me with the most sincere and gentle eyes, "Thank you for being there this time."

I nodded, realizing she was referencing the prison world, "I'll always will be from now on."

Jade quirked her brow up in suspicion before saying, "Josie, I'm sorry I couldn't do much there was just so much blood-"

"It's okay babe, I know you tried and that's what matters." She assured her.

"Even now, I can't get close to you because I don't trust myself. I knew it was yours the second I smelled it. And I don't know what came over me but a part of me-"

"I know," Josie interrupted, "It's not your fault."

Jades eyes softened at that.

"Maybe you should go compose yourself while we clean her up," I suggested, "By then the blood will be gone and she'll be back in her room resting."

Jade nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting by your room."

"I can't wait to see you again," Josie replied.

"Me either," Jade smiled.

I might've rolled my eyes.

When she left, I heard what sounded like a couple sucking faces. I walked over to the curtain separating Josies bed from Mg's and moved it to reveal them making out.

Josie and I looked at each other before looking back at them. They seemed to be completely unbothered by us and didn't stop until I said something, "Guys?"

Lizzie pulled away from Mg first and blinked a few times as she tried to regain her composure.

"Was I just-" Lizzie began.

"Mmhmm," Mg hummed all dreamy-like.

"Wait why? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. One second I was sitting next to you while you rested and then you pulled me on top of you and started kissing me."

"I don't remember any of that?" Lizzie said in complete shock.

"It's the spell," I explained, "The monster unmasks your true desires and makes you act on them with the goal of creating chaos."

"You're true desires?" Josie mumbled as I ignored her.

"Chaos? I thought it fed on blood?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, it does but chaos gets it off it's rockers or something. It's like a monster ecstasy pill."

"Oh my god," Lizzie said covering her mouth before shaking her head and hopping of the bed, "I'm gonna go."

"Actually, could you help me clean Josie up?" 

"Y-Yeah of course." She said before helping Josie get up and walk over to the door and out towards their bedroom. Jade was already there, standing with her back against the wall and her arms crossed.

"Hey Jade, were just gonna clean her up really quick-"

"Let me help," She offered, "I'm okay now."

"Hell no," I immediately said.

"Listen-" Jade began before Josie interrupted, "It's okay. She can help. Plus it'll help her get more used to being around it. If she wants to work for a hospital she needs to be prepared to be around this much blood."

"Well you're not in a hospital right now-"

"I know Hope, but I trust her and I just really miss and need my girlfriend right now."

That hurt, maybe just a little.

"Whatever," I spit, "I guess I'll go get cleaned up too," I said looking down at my blood stained t-shirt before I turned around and began to walk away.

"Hope?" Josie said.

I stopped and turned my head, "Yeah?"

"Thanks again." 

"Yeah," I almost whispered before walking back to my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The whole night I spent it laying awake thinking about what she had said. I knew it was the monster but the thing that kept me up was the fact that there was some truth to what happened between us tonight. And to be completely honest, I liked it more than I expected. Maybe I was suppressing some kind of attraction towards her or maybe, my crush never stopped. Either way, I wanted to stop thinking about it because I had a boyfriend, yes a boyfriend. And wasting anymore time thinking about Josie Saltzman would be dangerous in ways I was just beginning to understand.

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie deal with the repercussions of ignoring the kiss.

Hopes POV

Two days have passed since the monster escaped. Josie and I haven't spoken at all either. I think she's avoiding me. Anytime we passed eachother in the hall, she would ignore me or pretend not to see me. I was starting to think that she didn't want to ever talk about what happened or the thoughts that kept creeping in about the unspoken feelings that were resurfacing. I knew it was real. I spent the last two nights trying to erase and scrape the kiss from my mind. But it's kinda hard to do that when you can't talk about it with the only person who'd understand and listen. You'd think that'd be landon but lately, I've started to feel disconnected from him. It's like we were growing apart. We fight constantly and we view life differently. I thought that we could work through it but it just seems to be getting worse. I'm starting to wonder what we even had in common to begin with. Either way, I love him but I'm starting to wonder in what way.

"Hey," Landon said with a toothy grin.

"Hey," I replied looking up from my book.

"Can I sit next to you?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Whatcha reading?"

"Eh, nothing really just doing some research about the monster."

"Well, I don't know if you heard but Alaric is going to let us have the dance this Friday."

"He lifted the lockdown?"

"No, but he figured that he shouldn't punish us for a monster being on the loose."

"Well that's not smart. The monster is going to target us there I just know it."

"Can you stop worrying about the monster for one second and just enjoy being a teenager?"

"Sorry I care about my friends than my own self development."

He sighed and changed the subject, "Look, I came over to ask if you wanted to go."

"To the dance? With you?"

"Well yeah."

"Sure. What time?"

"8pm. The theme is 17th century ball."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. It's basically just people dressing up in old aesthetically pleasing clothes while dancing to outdated romanticized folk music."

"That's oddly specific yet totally unspecific but I'll try my best."

"Maybe Lizzie can help? You know she's always on top of those things." He suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm gonna head to class," He said before getting up and leaning in to peck my lips.

Nothing.

Later that day, I spent most of the day looking for the monster which had already caused a handful of fights at the school. Nothing major yet it was enough to stir up the whole room. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find it. It left behind no traces and seemed to be very good at covering its tracks. So even though I wanted to be excited for the dance, I wasn't because I couldn't stop thinking about how much its hurt us already. It could come back in any moment and celebrating in the wake of its terror sounds really irresponsible. Yet Alaric swears that he's going to have the chaperons parol the school all night but I don't think it'll be enough to keep it out. So I guess I have no choice but to attend to make sure everyone is safe.

Thankfully, I was able to get Lizzie's help with the whole dress thing. I wore a forest green gown with black heels and with dark eyeshadow and red lipstick. The dress hug my body perfectly and was strapless. My hair was hung up in a loose elegant bun with just a couple strands loosely hanging out.

"Holy shit I look hot." I said out loud.

Lizzie laughed, "Yeah you do, Landon's jaw is going to drop."

I shifted awkwardly when she said that.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. Landons just been a little unbearable lately."

"Lately? He's always been unbearable to me but whatever," She said as she applied her lip gloss.

I laughed a little, "Maybe but he's a nice guy."

"Being a nice guy doesn't mean he's not boring."

"He's not boring per say-"

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes ya know."

I playfully rolled my eyes before I heard the door creak open. I looked up to meet Josie in an off the shoulder black gown that revealed more cleavage than I'd ever seen before. Her hair was loosely curled and parted to the side. She looked like a 20's Hollywood movies star. She was beautiful in the same way she always had been. She looked at me with the most unreadable expression.

"Hey," I said breaking the silence.

"Hi," She said avoiding eye contact before changing the subject, "Lizzie I just came in to tell you that dad got a lead on the monster. Some townie was hurt pretty badly by it and he took a couple of kids for back up."

"Ugh, now who's going to announce the crown when I win?"

She shrugged, "Dorian? Either way the point is, dad wanted me to tell you to be cautious and if you see anything, let Emma or Dorian know."

"Thanks for the heads up," Lizzie said before asking, "Where's your arm candy?"

"Jade went to go help my dad. She's been trying to make amends with him lately. It's something she needs to do for herself in order to let go of some things, but she said she'd be back by the time the last song plays." 

"Well that's awfully late if you ask me." I accidentally said out loud.

"It's just a dance. I'm not that worried over it. We have dozens of them every year. Jade's well-being is more important to me than some stupid dance."

"Well, I could cut the tension between you two with a knife." Lizzie joked, "God what is it with you two lately? You've been ignoring each other all week and now you're at eachothers throats?"

Not wanting to explain myself I got up and said, "I'm gonna go find Landon, he's probably waiting for me."

"Tell bird brain I said hi!" Lizzie said after me as I quickly made my way out.

—  
Josie's POV

After Hope left, Lizzie and I made our way to the gym where the dance was being held. The music they played was elegant instrumental music that set the mood for the time period of the theme. Although, I spent the majority of the dance dancing beside Lizzie and a couple of other witches I couldn't help but miss Hope. I didn't care much for dances. I mostly went because it was Lizzie's thing. Though having Hope around made it a little more bare able. I've always felt lonely, and felt like I've been treated as second rate all my life. But having Hope and Jade around always made me feel otherwise. But right now I had neither of them here. And maybe half of that was my fault. Ever since I kissed Hope, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I know that's we had been friend for a long time but used to I was starting to feel like I had a crush on her again . . . and maybe even more. But it was so confusing because at the same time, I felt the same way about Jade. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I just avoided Hope at all costs hoping that these feelings and that moment would just go away. But I guess it wasn't as easy as that. 

I luckily didn't see Hope at all for a couple of hours. And it was lucky because not seeing her meant that I didn't have to talk about the kiss. I know it would probably be much healthier to do that but every time I think about it I go into a gay panic because kissing her felt euphoric and I hate to admit that when I'm finally in a place in my life where I'm happy with someone else.

Jade was more than I could ever ask for. When we meet again in the prison world, I'll admit I was scared of her because she was focused on killing me but after turning back her humanity, I saw her for who she really was. Which was surprisingly a really shy but brave person. We also had a lot in common, we listened to the same artists and read the same books and laughed about the same things. And honestly, there was always something that drew me to her. Anytime we shared glances I could feel an astronomical pull. A pull that screamed at me to talk to her. And so I did and since then things developed emotionally and physically. For the very first time I was in love with someone who appreciates me. I feel like I'm often taken for granted and that I go above and beyond for others when they wouldn't do the same for me. Take Landon for example, when I went missing he was more worried about why he couldn't fly than trying to help hope find a way to get us out of that death trap. Earlier in the year, when we were together I tried my best to protect him from the monsters and spent most of my time researching and casting spells just for him. It was like that for everyone, maybe except Hope. But everything about Hope is confusing while everything with Jade isn't. Jade isn't afraid to tell me what she wants and she'll do anything to get it while Hope's been sending me mixed signals since we were 14. I will admit that even now, I misread her kindness as flirting since she doesn't treat anyone else like she talks to me. It may be a little delusional but I guess a part of me never really let go. But I have too if I want to be happy with Jade. It's the only way.

"Alright Stallions! It's the last song of the night! Grab your lover and let's slow it down." The DJ announced.

I looked around for any sign of Jade. She wasn't here. Maybe the incident was talking longer than expected. Either way, I couldn't help but be bothered. I didn't want to admit it but I was upset. I was alone again. Everyone had a partner but me. Even Mg was dancing with Lizzie which was an pairing you would've of seen a couple of weeks ago. Maybe I was overreacting but through it all, I couldn't help but envy everyone who had someone to dance with. It always felt like I was the one being left out. Lizzie would get the boy and I'd sit in the sidelines pretending to be happy for her at the cost of my own loneliness. I thought things had changed since I met Jade but maybe they haven't.

I was going to call it a night but then locked eyes with Hope across the room.

We looks at each other with the softest gaze. Anytime I looked at her, every unease and insecurity trickled away. It was as if I was being seen for the first time again. My chest was burning. Every cell in my body was yelling at me to walk over to her. I craved her, in ways that I never wanted anything else.

Then suddenly, we started walking towards each other. It was almost as if my body was responding faster than I could think to stop it. Maybe it was the monster but either way, in that moment I didn't care.

We stopped as soon as we were facing each other. Unable to form my thoughts into words, I stood there in silence. Just staring into the eyes that I forgot I was so fond of.

Hope let out her hand for me to hold, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh-yeah sure. Wait, what about Landon?"

"It's okay, he doesn't matter right now."

"Won't he be mad?"

"Josie, I don't care what Landon thinks. All I know is that I want to dance with you. That is, if you let me."

I smiled at that before I took her hand. She then rose our hands up before placing my other hand on her hip. She placed her other hand on my shoulder. I never danced the waltz. I've only ever swayed back and forth but regardless I trusted her and let her take the lead.

With every step I could feel reality bending into a scene from a cheesy teen movie. It felt surreal. Like people didn't move in the same way we did in real life. She was so eloquent and graceful. I knew Hope came from money, but it's times like these where I can see it's influence manifesting again. Maybe I was enchanted by the spell or maybe all of the feelings and thoughts I was having about her were all real but either way, all I knew is that I never wanted to leave this moment. I was where I was supposed to be again.

Suddenly, Hope dipped me down gently until our foreheads met. Our lips just less than an inch apart. I could feel her hot breath against my lips which were itching to kiss her again. Her eyes looking deep into my soul. It was as if they were whispering every unsaid adoration. She looked at me in ways I've never felt seen before. She knew all of me and never stopped loving me for it regardless of any mistakes I've made. I looked at her lips again, thinking about the other night again. And just as I was going to fall into my temptation, she brought me back up. We were still close enough to feel the heat between our lips. In the moment she was all I wanted and I was starting to accept that maybe these desires meant something more. And just as I was going to kiss her to find out, I heard Jade's voice.

"Josie?"

I stopped and froze. She had seen the whole thing. And to top it off Landon was standing a couple feet behind her with a puddle of spilled punch near his feet.

I pushed Hope off of me and shook my head, "This isn't what you think-"

Jaded eyes softened as tears began to form in the crease of her eyes, "I don't believe you. I know what I saw. You-"

"It wasn't her. It was me." Hope interrupted, "I asked her to dance and I think the monster is affecting us."

"Affecting you how?" Landon interjected, "By making my exes kiss eachother?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "Stop making this about you. Josie's been avoiding me like the plague all week and I've given her space because I respect her but I couldn't control myself, okay? My body was walking towards her faster than I could tell it to stop."

"Why are you ignoring her?" Jade probed.

"I-"

"It's because I kissed her," Hope lied.

Landon's eyes almost fell out of his sockets, "You what?!" He almost yelled.

Hope ignored him and turned to meet Jade's scowl, "It was all me. Josie didn't reciprocate it. The monsters been toying with some old feelings I had for her when we were younger. Josie loves you so much, trust me. She never stops talking about you so please don't blame her for what I did. Even tonight was my fault too. I provoked her."

"Whatever. The monster is supposed to unmask your hidden true desires so even though you didn't mean to kiss my girlfriend I can't forgive you because deep down you wanted too and you know it."

"Just because we kissed it doesn't mean that's the make all end all. It wasn't on purpose. Just like ripping that girls throat out wasn't all those years ago."

Jade clenched her jaw before she walked up to Hope and grabbed her arm, "Say another word and I'll snap you arm in two right now," She almost growled.

Hope pushed her, "Go ahead and try it. I'm a tribrid and my father was the original vampire. I'm not afraid of some wanna be blood sucker."

I couldn't take it anymore, I got in between them and grabbed Jades arms, "Stop fighting both of you. This is exactly what the monster wants-"

"Oh can it. You're not innocent either," Landon spit, "I saw the way you were looking at Hope."

"Yeah and to top it off you were going to kiss her again!" Jade almost yelled.

"Maybe but just because we're being influenced right now doesn't speak on our character. If the monster weren't here none of this would've happened because everyday we make the choice to be with you two. We wake up and choose you every day and that speaks more than this vulnerable moment, don't you think?"

"I don't know I need some time to process this," Jade said pulling herself away from my grasp, "I can't be around any of you or I'll lose it." She said just before walking away from me and leaving the gym.

"I'm honestly just more upset that you didn't tell me." Landon suddenly brought up, "You lied to me."

"I didn't know what to say. I knew it would hurt your feelings and lately you've been so sensitive-"

"Sensitive? Lately you've been cold and distant towards me of course I'm going to be insecure about things-"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me," He demanded.

"You honestly make everything about you and that's why you're starting to get on my nerves," Hope revealed.

"Is that really how you feel?"

Hope shrugged, "Yeah, I mean lately everything has been about you and anytime I bring anything up you twist it and make it about you. You're selfish and egocentric and that's because of your victim complex that you choose to neglect."

Landon turned away from her in an attempt to hide the hurt evident on his face, he paused for a couple of seconds before finally saying "Well if that's how you really feel maybe I should stop being your burden."

"I'm sorry but I'm just tired of this Landon. We fight everyday and you never try to understand me. Like you don't really get me, you know? So I think we should take a step back. Maybe it'll be good for us." 

"Whatever," Landon spit before he glanced to look at me with the most hateful and spiteful eyes I've ever seen. He then turned around and left along with Jade into the unknown.

Hope turned to me and that's when I saw that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry," She told me, "I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Pretend like things weren't different between Landon and I. Especially after the kiss, it just made everything much more confusing."

I didn't know what to say so instead I asked, "Why did you lie for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who kissed you, so why did you tell them you did?"

Hope shrugged, "Because I know how much you care about Jade and even though I don't agree with it, I hate seeing you upset. So I didn't want it to hurt your relationship."

"But you were okay with it letting it ruin yours?"

"Landon and I have been having problems for a while now. We were already on thin ice. It was a matter of time."

"Well I'm still sorry, I know how much he meant to you-"

"Don't be. I just hope that it isn't too late for you and Jade."

I smiled at that, "Me too but I don't know, she was really upset." 

"She'll get over it."

"Maybe but that doesn't change the fact that the monster is making us think and feel things about eachother and as long as it's out there I don't know how much longer I can pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"That maybe I haven't stopped liking you."

Hope stepped back in shock as she processed my words. 

"I don't know how much of this is the monster of how much of it is actually me."

She was flattered I could tell by the smile she was trying to hide on her face.

"It's technically all of you. . ." She started to say then stopped, "The monster reveals your true desires and heightens them."

"Oh well aren't you flattered."

"Maybe a little," She smiled in amusement, "But, I guess it doesn't matter since your still with Jade."

I shrugged, "Pressumably. I actually think she might hate my guts right now."

"Well, what are you gonna do then?"

I shrugged, "Try to fix things. I love her Hope and even though we clearly have feelings for eachother, I just can't mess this up. I think our relationship deserves a chance and honestly I thought that our shipped sailed years ago."

The smile faded from her face, "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should just keep being friends," She said with pursed lips.

I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't have a choice, "Yeah, friends."

She threw her hand up in the air, "Well, I guess I'll see you later. If you need anything you know where to find me," She said with a slight smile.

And for once, I was relieved. I knew I had to deal with Jade later but knowing that I could try to put what happened between hope and I behind us felt so right. Like everything was falling into place just as it was supposed to be, or so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

TW: SMUT

Josie's POV

I was reading in the hallway, sitting on a window seal with my back against the wall and the wind blowing in beside me. I heard footsteps scuffle through the hallway and it caught my attention. I looked up from my book and saw Landon with the hoodie of his sweatshirt covering the top of his head. His eyes were sucked in, with darker under eye circles that usual. To be honest, he looked like shit. He didn't notice me until he was close enough to make eye contact with me. His eyes met mine with fear at first, but it was quickly replaced with a look that could hurt a part of your soul if you stared into his eyes long enough. He hated me and he didn't bother to convince me otherwise. I didn't blame him though, I did kiss his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend.

Later that day, I walked over to the library to return the book I was reading. There I saw him again in the black magic section. I quirked my brow at his sudden interest in it. I didn't want to talk to him but maybe I had too if I wanted to stop him from doing something stupid or reckless.

I approached him casually, and asked, "Whatcha reading?"

Landon glared at me, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I know what you're going through. I mean Penelope left and I wasn't strong enough to stop her. But maybe this doesn't have to be the end for you and Hope-"

"I don't care about Hope anymore. I don't care about anything."

"Well that's dark."

Landon shrugged, "It's not like any of you care what happens to me anyway."

Josie furrowed her brows, "Landon, you know that's not true. You have friends who'd go to the end of the earth for you."

"Whatever," Landon replied dryly before walking past me and leaving the room.  
I sighed and walked up tot he front desk to return my book. As I was making my way out, I bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"Yeah but Landon isn't."

Hope rolled her eyes before she forced a smile, "What's wrong with Landon now?"

"I don't know. But he's off. Ever since you know, the other night."

Hope shrugged, "He'll get over it."

"He was in the black magic section of the library and who knows what else he's been up too."

"Does it matter? Landon can't do magic."

"Maybe but I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still upset about it."

Hope shrugged, "I'm not I just rather spend the little time you give me of yourself talking about other things than Landon."

I quirked my brow, "The little time? You act like I've been ignoring you."

"Well you have, haven't you? Because of Jade."

I shrugged, "Maybe a little bit just to get her off my back. But she's not even here right now, she went on another mission with my dad. She's kind of like you, you know. Always saving the day."

"I'd like to think I do it more with style."  
My lips pursed up into a smile, "Aren't you modest."

Hope winked, "I'm not modest but I'd say I'm bold."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, watch. Hey Jo, wanna get a milkshake with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah why not?"

"You know why," I whispered to her.

"Come on, friends go out on friend dates, don't they?"

"I don't think they're called dates but I suppose."

Hope's lips curled up into a smile, "Okay I'll pick you up in 30, I just need to pick up something from my room," she said beginning to walk away so that I wouldn't have any other choice but to go along with it.

"Hope-"

"See you later Jo!" Hope told me before disappearing out the door.

I shook my head and sighed. A part of me hated when she did things like this but another part of me also thought it was charming. Hope always had a way of getting what she wanted. And though I knew this wasn't a date, I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement go through me. I hated it because all I wanted was to forget about Hope. But she always has to make things hard, doesn't she?

—  
At first, hanging out with Hope felt wrong but maybe it was because a part of her felt that everything with Hope always felt more romantic than it intended to be. It was a dangerous game she played with her eyes. She looked at me with a flirtatious gaze. It's almost as if she knew what she was doing. Her eyes looked like green galaxies that if you looked hard enough you could see the shape of your own soul.

She was talking to me but I couldn't focus on what she was saying because her eyes would glance down to my lips every now and then. It took everything in me not to jump over the table and kiss her. I watched her dip her fry into her strawberry milk shake.

I quirked my brow in response to it.

"What?"

"Fríes and a milk? Seems like an odd mix to me."

Hope chuckled, "Yeah you've never tried it?"

"No."

Hope dipped another fry into her shake and curled up her other finger to gesture me to come closer.

I shrugged before leaving forward and biting the fry, my lips grazing the edge of her finger tips.

I then chewed it, with my mouth full I replied, "Fine, I'll admit it's pretty damn good."

Hope's lips curled up into a smile before staring at me lovingly, "See sometimes you just have to try things you're afraid of. Maybe you'll like how they taste," She said her eyes glancing back at my lips.

I stiffened and sat back in my chair.  
Hope licked her lips before changing the subject, "Wanna get out of here?"

"To where?"

"I know a place."

"Well that's vague," I played along.

Hope got up and set several dollars down on the check, "Let's go."

I was hesitant at first but I followed her anyways. We left the cafe and walked a couple blocks before making a right turn into an alley.

"Hope are you sure you know where you're going?"

Hope laughed, "Of course I do. Don't worry I know it looks sus but it's not trust me."

I sighed, "Okay Mikaelson."

Then moments later at the end of the alley was a large metal door. Hope knocked on it and a man opened the door and let us in. I was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing but I decided to trust hope because until now, she'd always kept her safe.

After walking through the narrow hallway, a dim sound of music could be heard from the distance. The music grew and grew the closer they got and that's when the music turned into a lovely jazz. Quickly it became evident that Hope had taken Josie to a 20's style bar.

"I feel severely underdressed for this."

Hope laughed, "You're not, its fine."

"Are we even allowed to be here?" I whispered to her.

"It's a speak easy. Plus the owner is an old friend of the family.

"A vampire?"

"No, a werewolf," Hope clarified, "Look there's a booth at the end over there."

We walked to it before sitting across from each other. The waiter came over and asked us what we wanted. I was about to answer before Hope said "Just a cherry soda please."

I quirked by brow at her choice of drink. 

"And you?"

"Uh, I'll take the same."

Moments later the man came back with two dark bubbly drinks. Hope thanked the waiter before taking a swig. Her eyes shot wide open and she grimaced at the drink.

"What?"

"I think they gave us the wrong drinks."

"What is it regular cola?"

Hope stifled a laugh, "No it's spiked."

I couldn't help but put the drink up to my lips in an attempt to rile Hope up.

"What are you doing?"  
"Drinking it."

"Are you now?"

I shrugged, "Yeah how often do you get free alcohol especially around the school?"

"Well you got me there. You're dad would murder us if he caught us."

"Then maybe we just have to not get caught," I challenged.

Hope quirked her brow and smirked before picking up the drink. We clinked glances and commenced to drink. At first I was just going to tease her but after seeing that Hope was going along with it, she did too.

Moments later we finished our drinks and began to chat, it wasn't until I stood up to go the bathroom that I realized I was off. I lost my balance and was about to fall before Hope immediately stood up and caught me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. I guess I'm more buzzed than I thought."

"Here let me help you get to the bathroom."

I didn't say anything and let her guide me to it. Once there, we both entered and used it. We then washed our hands and I began to wobble as I walked. It was like the floor was moving. Maybe I was more drunk than I thought.

Hopes lips curled up into a smile before she took my hand and said, "You're definitely not buzzed anymore."

"Yeah no I'm fucking wasted.

Hope chuckled at my response, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little drunk."

"Just off one drink? I didn't think you were a light weight."

Hope playfully rolled her eyes, "Shut up,"

"Or what?"

Hope smirked, "Or I'll kiss you."

My breath hitched in response. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want her too.

Her gaze lowered down to my lips and to my eyes back and forth, back and forth until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and kissed her hard. Harder than I've ever kissed anyone before. Her hands then ran down my sides and to my waist before her body pushed me up against the sink behind me. She tasted like alcohol but that didn't stop me from letting my tongue slip into her mouth. It felt so wrong but only because what I was doing was doing was wrong but at the same time it was like I was fulfilling a deep rooted desire. A desire she'd hidden from herself for so long.

Eventually, kissing wasn't enough. I wanted more and I could tell Hope did too when I felt her hand slip to my lower abdomen where she pulled on the front of my jeans as if asking me for permission to take me.  
I let her undo the button and zipper without a second thought. Her hand quickly found its way down my pants and to my front. She slipped her first two fingers in and began to pleasure me. It felt euphoric. I quickly became obsessed with the way she made me feel. My finger nails dug deep into her shoulder. She smirked into my lips enjoying the fact that she was getting me off. It wasn't until the door opened behind us when it all stopped.   
"OH MY GOD!" Lizzie yelled before closing the door, "Please tell me I'm imagining this."

Hope pulled away from me and wiped her hands on her jeans as her breath struggled for air.

In complete horror I quickly buttoned up my jeans again before fixing my hair.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Lizzie said rushing into the bathroom.

Hope rolled her eyes, "Homophobe."

Lizzie glared at the red head before saying, "It's not that. It's the fact that my friend and my sister were . . . you know."

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down," I told her afraid someone would over hear her.

Hope shrugged, "It's not our fault some dumb monster is controlling our feelings."

Lizzie crossed her arms before saying, "Actually, I came all this way to tell you that we got rid of the monster hours ago. I couldn't find either of you anywhere so I used a locater spell."

My mouth hung open.

"Yeah so you two love birds we're doing who knows what from your own free will."

Hope furrowed her brows in disbelief.

I couldn't believe it. It was over. I had to tell Jade. This time I cheated on her and did it on the premise of some excuse that was probably never even an excuse to begin with.   
"I-I have to go."

Hope grabbed my wrist to stop me, "You can't."

My eyes softened when I noticed the fear in her eyes, "I have too," my voice almost broke.

"We have to talk about what happened."

"We do but I have to do something first."

"Not to butt in but if you're looking for Jade, her and dad sent a message and said that they're looking for Landon."

"What happened to Landon?" Hope couldn't help but ask.

I rolled my eyes involuntary.

"He's been missing since this morning."

"Maybe he ran away again," I proposed.

"Or maybe he's up to something," Hope said.

"I think the latter," Lizzie said before pulling out a journal from her bag pack.

"Is that?"

"Yeah it's Penelopes."

Hope rolled her eyes, "I thought you burned that thing."

"Please as if I would miss the opportunity to know everyone's gossip," Lizzie replied before opening the journal to a page that was clearly Landons.

I don't know what I'm doing in Mystic falls anymore. But one thing is for sure. Josie is up to something. I can't leave until I make sure my friends are safe. Though I've avoided them the past couple of days, a part of me still cares about the danger that lives with them in the Salvatore walls. The other night, I was reading late in the common room and noticed Josie was awake. She didn't see me but I noticed something was off about her. Her hair was darker and her smile was sinister. I followed her to the dungeon and over heard her talk to the necromancer. They were planning to burn down the school and trap everyone in it with a spell. She said it was the only way she could free herself from the bonds she had there and the necromancer in return would have an army of super naturals at his disposal. I have to stop her before it's too late. Then maybe, I can leave with no regrets. 

—  
Hope's POV

"Well he's as ominous as always," I couldn't help but say.

"Though I'd join you in tearing apart that Garden Gnome, we have a bigger problem to worry about."

Then Josie began to laugh hysterically.

There was something different about her. She wasn't gentle or sweet. Something about her demeanor had changed. Her eyes were darker. Her smile was sinister.

"It took you long enough to catch on."

"Josie what are you talking about?" Lizzie asked backing away.

"That's not Josie," I told Lizzie.

"Oh I'm Josie. I'm the new and improved Josie. The strong Josie."

I rolled my eyes and began to raise my hand in an attempt to put a sleeping spell on her so we could capture her before it was too late.  
Josie raised her hand faster than me and threw me against the wall. She then threw her hand up and sustained Lizzie against the wall. She utters some other words in Latin and put Lizzie to sleep.

"Now that I have you two out of the way for a while, I'm going to carry on my plan."

I looked at her before my vision blurred and I let my body fall limp to the ground. She'd put me to sleep too. Maybe this time, I couldn't save anyone.


End file.
